


Punishment

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: BDSM, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Violence, Torture, Violence, post-Dume
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Post "Dume". Arihnda gets what she deserves.





	Punishment

Trzęsły jej się ręce. W tej chwili Arihnda Pryce wolałaby spotkać się z Lordem Vaderem, albo nawet z samym Imperatorem niż przyjąć na siebie gniew wielkiego admirała Thrawna. Nie mogła jednak przed nim uciec. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by ostudzić jego gniew. Wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami.

Miała złe przeczucia, kiedy wielki admirał wkroczył do jej biura. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. To było bardziej przerażające niż otwarta wrogość. Za jego plecami czaił się zabójca, Rukh. Arihnda zauważyła w rękach Noghriego nóż. Rukh uśmiechał się sadystycznie.

Nie mogli jej przecież zabić! Była gubernator Lothalu. To musiało coś znaczyć. Ale Thrawn prawdopodobnie wcale nie zamierzał jej zamordować. Chciał ją ukarać. Cokolwiek zaplanował, Arihnda wiedziała, że nie będzie to dla niej przyjemne.

\- Wielki admirale, czekałam na pana – oznajmiła.

Głos drżał jej lekko, nie słychać w nim było typowej dla niej pewności siebie. „Może to i dobrze”, pomyślała. Nie chciała go prowokować.

\- Ufam, że w poświęciła pani ten czas na przemyślenie swojego postępowania – rzekł Thrawn chłodno.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Mam kilka propozycji, jak zaradzić zaistniałym problemom – powiedziała. – Proszę usiąść i…

„Porozmawiamy”, chciała dodać, ale Thrawn przerwał jej:

\- To zbyteczne.

Podniosła się ze swojego krzesła.

\- Admirale, fabryki są w pełni sprawne. Gdy tylko zostanie dostarczone paliwo, wznowimy produkcję.

Thrawn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Paliwo, które pan tak lekkomyślnie podpaliła, jest bardzo kosztowne. Imperium nie przeznaczy na nie dodatkowych funduszy. Mój projekt… zostanie zawieszony.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyła gwałtownie. – Porozmawiam z Tarkinem. Przekonam innych Moffów. Znajdą się środki…

Zmierzył ją wzrokiem.

\- _Ja_ znajdę środki – oświadczyła z mocą. – Zaciągnę kredyt u Muunów.

\- Niczego już pani nie zrobi – powiedział Thrawn cicho.

Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę.

\- Rukh!

\- Thrawn! Proszę! – wyrwało jej się.

\- Wyjdź – zwrócił się do zabójcy.

Arihnda oparła się o swoje biurko. Oddychała szybko, spazmatycznie. Usłyszała tylko dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Rukh poruszał się bezszelestnie.

\- Widzisz to? – zapytał ją wielki admirał. – Wykonuje moje rozkazy. Bez zbędnych pytań. Bez przeinaczeń. Robi to, co mu każę.

Spojrzała mu w twarz. W jego czerwone bezlitosne oczy.

\- Tak…

\- Będzie pani słuchać rozkazów?

\- Tak.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko, bez cienia humoru.

\- Proszę zdjąć mundur.

W pierwszej chwili chciała zaprotestować. W drugiej – zapytać „dlaczego?”. Wielki admirał musiał wyczytać to z jej twarzy.

\- Nie zasługuje pani na niego – stwierdził.

Zrzuciła z siebie ubranie, jakby ją parzyło. Zawahała się, dotykając swojej bielizny.

\- Może zostać – odparł Thrawn.

Wtedy, czym prędzej, zdjęła ją z siebie.

\- Dobrze – powiedział, taksując ją wzrokiem.

Czekała aż do niej podejdzie. On jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i wskazał na krzesło stojące w kącie jej gabinetu. Krzesło służące do przesłuchiwania więźniów.

\- Kogoś w nim brakuje, prawda?

\- Hery Syndulli – odpowiedziała głucho.

\- I czyja to wina?

\- Proszę…

Patrzył na nią z ciekawością naukowca, który przeprowadza właśnie eksperyment. I z zupełnym brakiem empatii dla obiektu tegoż eksperymentu.

\- O co pani prosi? Ma pani tylko jedną szansę.

Podeszła do krzesła jakby szła na ścięcie. Wówczas Thrawn zbliżył się do niej. Stanął tuż przed nią. Powoli, metodycznie unieruchamiał jej kończyny.

\- A zatem?

-To moja wina – wyjąkała. – Proszę, żeby mnie pan ukarał.

Dotknął delikatnie jej policzka. Nie spieszył się.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- To krzesło… - wiedziała, jak działa narzędzie tortur - …elektryczne. W moim biurku jest… włącznik.

Chwilę później Thrawn ponownie stał przed nią. Trzymał w dłoni włącznik.

\- Spokojnie, pani gubernator – rzekł. – Nie zamierzam pani celowo krzywdzić. Wystarczy, że powie pani słowo bezpieczeństwa. Zna je pani. Moje imię.

Skinęła głową. Kilka sekund później zaczęła krzyczeć.

„To nie ma sensu”, myślała. Nie była jego wrogiem. Nie miała żadnych tajemnic, które mogłaby mu zdradzić.

\- Thrawn… ja…

\- Słowo bezpieczeństwa, pani gubernator.

\- Thrawn!

\- Nie – zaprzeczył. – To nie jest moje imię. Moje _całe_ imię, poproszę.

\- Nie wiem… jak się je wymawia.

Łzy płynęły jej po policzkach.

\- Proszę…

\- Słowo bezpieczeństwa – powtórzył.

\- Mitthrawnuruodo.

\- Źle.

\- Mitthrawn… Thrawn!

Przestał. Na moment. Otarł jej łzy.

\- Arihndo – zwrócił się do niej. – Postaraj się bardziej.

Ból powrócił. Tym razem był o wiele gorszy. Przeszywający. A może był taki sam, tylko ona straciła nadzieję. Szlochała, coraz bardziej zniekształcając jego imię.

\- Wystarczy – uznał wielki admirał.

Oglądał jej nagie ciało, szukając obrażeń.

\- Nie – wybełkotała.

\- Słucham?

\- Nie wybaczyłeś mi… jeszcze.

Trzęsła się.

\- Nie wybaczyłem – zgodził się z nią. – Ale twoje ciało nie zniesie dłuższych tortur.

Wbrew sobie powiedziała:

\- Zmień… metodę.

Zawahał się. Następnie rozpiął swój pasek i zaczął wyjmować go ze spodni. Zacisnęła powieki i czekała na cios. Wielki admirał stanął bardzo blisko niej. Czuła jego zapach.

\- To będzie… inny rodzaj bólu – oznajmił jej.

Poczuła jego dłoń między swoimi nogami. To było… nawet przyjemne. Jakby próbował zapewnić jej odrobinę komfortu. Otwarła oczy i spojrzała na niego.

\- Dobrze – rzekła ulegle.

 Wszedł w nią gwałtownie. Nie była na to przygotowana. Miał rację. Sprawiał jej ból. Każdym kolejnym ruchem. „Za głęboko”, myślała, ale nie poprosiła, by przestał. Krzyczała jego imię jakby je testowała. Jakby szukała dla niego właściwego brzmienia.

Kochał się z nią tak, jakby toczył wojnę. I nagle przestał. Popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem.

\- Tak właśnie należy je wymawiać – uśmiechnął się do niej. – Moje imię.

Ale ona nie potrafiła go powtórzyć.


End file.
